The Titanic
by The Vampire of The Night
Summary: This story is based on the Movie Titanic
1. Introduction of Charecters

The Titanic

By: DarkLady Jericho

Drama/Action-Aventure

Rated PG-13 **Warning:** Slash F/F

Summary: This story is based on the Movie Titanic. It takes place In the summer of 2004. Same Idea of the movie but different.

A/N: This is my first story, so please give m e some feed back after you read! I would like that very much! Hope you guys like this story. I don't own anything but my Charecters and the idea.

Introduction of Charecters:

Name: Janeen Destany

Nickname: Nene

Age: 17

Eyes/Hair: Brown/Red in Braids long

Weight/Height: 120/5 feet

Personality: She is very quit and shy. She is desind to break out her shell and go places.

Clothes: Very dark and stylish, all ways wear baggy T-shirts.

Job: she is a Musican and Fashion Desiner

Name: Steve Leftwich

Nickname: Casper

Age: 23

Eyes/Hair: Cat eyes/Blound long

Weight/Height: 190/6 feet

Personality: Very wild, silly and crazy but sometimes sweet.

Clothes: Gothic

Job: Sings in a Rock Band

Name: Maybi Williams

Nickname: May or Bi

Age: 19

Eyes/Hair: Brown/Brown Short

Weight/Height: 195/6'2

Personality: Very outgoing and crazy, acts stupid when playing around.

Clothes: Baggy Jeans, T-shirts and Sneakers

Job: Rapper

Name: Crystal Gonzalez

Nickname: Chris

Age:18

Eyes/Hair: Brown on the left, green on the right/red with blound highlights long

Weight/Height: 110/4'9

Personality: Crazy and Caring

Clothes: Gothic mix with Lita

Job: Wrestler

Name: Juan McMahon

Nickname: DarkAngle

Age: 17

Eyes/Hair: Brown/Brown short

Weight/Height: 120/6 feet

Personality: Very Slick, Thinks he knows everything.

Clothes:Punk mix with Jeff Hardy

Job: Wrestler

Name: Sasha De La Cruz

Nickname: Big Mama

Age:18

Eyes/Hair: Blue/Brown with blue Highlights

Height/Weight: 5'9/121 pounds

Personality: Very Crazy, party animal, silly and caring to other people.

Clothes: Hip-Hop mix with Trish

Job:DJ

Name: Edwin Bishoff

Nickname:Ed

Age: 19

Hair/Eyes: Black short/Brown

Height/Weight: 6 feet/130 pounds

Personality: Very Demanding, always get what he wants.

Clothes: Punk/Gothic

Job:Wrestler

Name: Aalyiah Cindy Stratus

Nickname: Cindy

Age: 21

Eyes/Hair: Green/Blonde with Black Highlights

Weight/Height: 128 pounds/5'6

Personality: Very sweet, Caring, silly, party animal and smart

Clothes: Dresses and Skirts

Job:Singer and Wrestler

Name: Jasmine Helms

Nickname: Jazzy

Age: 10

Height/Weight: 4'7/75 pounds

Eyes/Hair: Brown/Brown with Pink Highlights

Personality: Very annoying, crazy, prankster and nice.

Clothes: Punk/Gothic/Hip-Hop

Job: Go's to School

Other Charecters:

Lt. Mark Well

Capt.Sir Marshell Hamlett

St. Lisa Cope

Robert Davidson

Marion Smith

Jack Jackson

2,000 Passangers

WWE Charecters:

Stephanie McMahon

Torrie Wilson

Trish Stratus

Lita

Dawn Marie

Vince McMahon

Sable

Linda McMahon

Shane McMahon

Undertaker

Kane

Rey Mysterio

Edge

Shane Helms

Shannon Moore

Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy

Brock Lesnar

Eric Bishoff

Paul Hayman

Chris Jericho

Christian

Test

Stacy Keblair

Mick Foley

Triple H

Randy Orton

Ric Flair

Batista

Stone Cold Steve Austin

Couples/Parings:

Trish/Lita

Trish/Bishoff

Stephanie/Triple H

Stephanie/Hayman

Torrie/Randy

Torrie/Brock

Stacy/Batista

Stacy/Test

Janeen/Casper

Janeen/Edwin

Sasha/Jeff

Sasha/Juan

Linda/Flair

Linda/Vince

Dawn/Jericho

Dawn/Matt

Music Charecters:

Trapt-

Chris Brown

Simon Ormandy

Peter Charell

Monty

Linkin Park-

Mike

Chester

Brad

Rob

Joe

Phoenix

Britney Spears

Avril Lavgine

Aalyiah

Missy Elliot

Busta Rhymes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

The song "Hey Ya" by Outcast came blaring though the speaker of Janeen Destany's Walkman. Thought the whole ride to the cruise ship of the Titanic, Janeen was lisning to Hip Hop music all day. 

"Janeen, could you please turn down that damn music1" Eric said almost yelling. Janeen couldn't hear a word Eric said so she just change her music to a Rock song called "American Bad Ass" By Kid Rock. She was really getting sick and tired of Eric treating her like a small child. Aalyiah aka Cindy, could here every word of the walkman. Including Trish Status and Edwin. 

"Ed, do something about Janeen" Eric said to his 19 year old son.

"sure dad" Edwin was sitting behind Janeen so he grabed her hair and took off her head phones. Janeen let out loud scream as he let go of her hair.

"What the fuck was that for!" Janeen yelled looking back at Edwin.

"Shut up and turn around!" Edwin said angry. Janeen just rolled her eyes and sat there pouting.

"Edwin, why did you do that, he said tell her to turn it down, not abuse her" Cindy said looking at Edwin.

"Did I ask you for your opinion?" Edwin asked meanly. Cindy just went quit.

"Yea, I thought so" Edwin said. '_fucker'_ Cindy thought to her self. Trish looked backed at her daughter Cindy and then she looked at her Husband Eric Bishoff. She could not stand Eric and his son Edwin, they act like Bullies and Assholes. Trish could not wait till they make it to New York, all she wants to see is her Family and her friends.

In Takers Car~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo Casper, turn your music down, we can't hear ours" Shannon Moore said to his friend Casper.

Steven "Casper" Leftwich turn his music down on his walkman. He wasn't really happy going to the cruise ship. Yea he was going with his 5 friends, but he was really upset because his girlfriend of 5 years dump him for another guy because the other guy was "Normall" as she put it.

"Hey Casper, you feeling ok back there?" Undertaker asked worried.

"Yea, um, im fine" Casper said. Undertaker just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the road.

Jeff Hardy, Jasmine, Edge and Shane were playing around singing "Oops I did it again" By Britney Spears. Casper turned to Shannon and said, "Wanna play this song on the radio really loud?" Casper gave Shannon one of his headphones to lisen. Shannon lisend and nodded his head yes, then Casper went to Undertaker and said "Wanna lisen to this?"

"Anything but Britney Spears" Undertaker said with a growle, he was having a massive headace.

Then Casper put on "St. Anger" By Metallica. Undertaker blased it up and then Undertaker, Casper and Shannon stared singing along with it.

"Jerkes!!!" Jasmine yelled hitting Shannon and Casper playfully. They all just laughed and sang along with them.

In Test's Car~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stacy, what the hell are you doing!" Test asked looking at his soon to be wife Stacy Keblair.

"Im just putting on make-up" Stacy said looking at Test with a look

"Well you look ugly even with Make-up on" Test said harshly. Stacy felt hurt and sad. You could defiantly see it in her face. As they stopped at a black/White house, a young familiar girl came out the door.

"Hey Andrew, Hey Stacy" Avril Lavigen said to her friends. Stacy said hi but Test just stode in his car and waited for Avril to load her stuff in. Stacy rolled her eyes and help Avril get in the car and ready to go.

As they were driving, Avril stared to sing "Losing Grip". She was singing it very softly with the help of Stacy Keblair, but as they were singing Test got really mad and yelled "Shut Up!".

"What, we were just…" Stacy went to say but got hit by Test. Avril got cought off by surprise and said

"What was that for?" Test just turn around and said "I hate that song, especialy when Stacy sings it" He stared to laugh as Stacy stared to cry. Avril wanted to say something, but keeped quite though the rest of the ride.


End file.
